Silent´s Sounds
by Smilesfann
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que nuestros silencios dicen más lo que nuestros labios son incapces de expresar. Huddy. mi primera historia please!


**Disclaimer: **Bien pues ninguno de los personajes son míos le pertenecen a Fox (claro!!, sino House MD sería Huddy Md jejeje)

**Resumen:** Vale pues es una historia que nos dice lo que aveces nosotros no decimos y nuestros silencios se atreven a contar... Huddy.

**Dedicatoria:** Bien va ovbio para todas la Huddy´s fans, y claro para todo quien quiera leer este fic of course!!, especialmente a NinfaLost MD que me facina como escribe, y ahh claro a la ;) la linda de LisBlack nextMD!eres genial niña!, en fin a todos los que hacen algo por este mundo de ff´s.

**

* * *

**

**Los sonidos del silencio**

_Vieja amiga oscuridad,  
otra vez quisiera hablar.  
Porque he tenido nuevamente,  
una visión que suavemente,  
iba cambiando mi manera de pensar.  
La oigo hablar, la escucho en el  
silencio._

_En sueños caminaba yo  
entre la niebla y la ciudad.  
Por calles frías, desoladas;  
cuando una luz blanca y helada  
hirió mis ojos y también hirió la oscuridad,  
la vi brillar, la veo en el  
silencio._

Silencio, la palabra clave, cuantas veces nos dice más que las palabras que aturdidas salen de nuestros labios?, cuántas veces el silencio expresa sin usar palabras toda la poesía que lleva dentro nuestra alma?, muchas... demasiadas, ese silencio era de aquellos, el que contaba más de lo que se dice al hablar. Ella estaba justo en frente de él..., sus miradas, entrecruzadas, pedían evitar pronto ese contacto visual, demasiada intensidad, peligrosamente jugaba con sus sentimientos, entonces una vez más, el silencio habló por ellos.

_Te amo Lisa_¿ es eso lo que dijo?, es justamente eso lo que lucha desesperadamente por salir de sus labios¡qué sensación tan extraña!, que silencio tan revelador, la relación entre ambos era tan profunda que bastaba con mirarse a los ojos para conocer los sentimientos del otro...

_Te amo Greg_, muy a mi manera, sólo para mi, sólo en mis sueños.

_Te necesito, te necesito por siempre, te necesito a mi lado._

Demasiado orgullo para escucharse, demasiada confusión... demasiados sentimientos encontrados, demasiado miedo a contestarse esa pregunta que evadían todo el tiempo, él se limitó a salir de la oficina de ella, hundirse en el gran abismo que le ofrecía ese vicodin deslizándose por su garganta, apartarse del mundo, acompañarse de su soledad, y comenzar a vivir como siempre, colocándose esa máscara sarcástica que lo protege de el mundo que prefiere evitar, en fin ser el mismo de siempre.

Ella, se dejó caer en el sofá, demasiado cansada de pensar, demasiado cansada de sentir... de soñar... por qué las cosas deben ser como siempre?, vaya pregunta. El destino no es como viene, sino como uno lo hace llegar... y al final de todo, acabas viviendo de recuerdos, de esos lindos momentos en Michigan, de esas puestas de sol que viste a su lado... y luego los sueños, todos esos bellos planes que tejes en tu mente cuando vives en universos alternos, ... pesadillas, y ese terrible sudor frío recorre tu espalda, y llega a tu memoria esa pelea de ayer, ese cruel grito que lastimó tu corazón, que hizo más grande la herida y más alta la barrera que los separa, pero después de un rato sus ojos vienen y te rescatan, te sacan de las confusiones te hacen sentir... segura.

Y de nuevo, ese murmullo en el aire, ese susurro que lleva los pensamientos de uno con el otro... _"te necesito", _de pronto el mundo ya no se ve tan gris, el cielo se ve incluso más azul... es momento de ser uno mismo...

Después de todo, el vicodín no había sido mucho..., se oía su música en el aire, sentía su alma cerca de la suya, se levantó y fue con todo su corazón rumbo a ella.

Cuddy, no pensó más, caminó hasta la puerta, ya era hora de mostrarse sin disfraces, de decir todo lo que se lleva dentro, de confesar, lo mucho que importa, lo mucho que lo quiere por ser como es, un tipo listo, algo temeroso, divertido, demasiado valioso, era tiempo de decir simplemente te amo.

Y entonces el camino entre Diagnóstico Médico y Administración se hacía más largo, se concentraban más las miradas hacia ellos, de pronto tenían un brillo mas bien especial, pero en ese instante, cuando llevas tantas cosas por dentro, ya no importa lo que digan, sólo importa lo que sientes, y eso era justo lo que les importaba a ambos en ese momento.

Se encontraron en el pasillo, de nuevo cruzaron miradas, pero esta vez, cargadas de fe, no se dijeron nada; estuvieron tanto tiempo juntos y no se hablaron de amor, el tiempo había llegado.. . pero tampoco dijeron nada, era hora de interpretar su silencio, y éste expresaba claramente la necesidad del uno para el otro.

Se abrazaron, sí todos los veían, pero nadie dijo nada, ciertamente, siempre lo supieron..., salieron juntos esa tarde, y fue demasiado especial como para ser escrita... lo que si se puede decir, es que convirtieron esa tarde en un hasta siempre...

* * *

FIN

Bien antes que nada, gracias por leer el fic hasta después de la rayita :), y ya que llegaron hasta acá, please dejen un review, no importa que sea para decir que de plano me dedique a otra cosa.

**Por fis!!! Reviews!!!!**


End file.
